Ed's Cool Christmas Presents!
by corporalredhound
Summary: Christmas Day has come when Ed's full of bored and no cheer, but when things are about to feel heated in cold place full of holiday surprises, there's nothing Ed would expect or did he? contains some shoujo ai-ness and random stuff.
1. Part 1

Ed's Cool Christmas Presents!

Yeah, I'm writing this one for the holidays to enjoy for you all! It's been a while I haven't updated to writing about one of my favorite anime of all time but it's not too late for the coming yuletiding Christmas season. I'm gonna write this one with Ed getting a morale boost for the holidays when friends stop by his place on Christmas day! XD. This is part 1 of this holiday fic because of this surprise I've come up with. Hint: It's got some shoujo ai/yuri stuff here, so I won't spoil you here. Anyway, read to your full enjoyment here! And so forth it isn't Christmas yet, but Happy Holidays to all!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Arakawa-san, the originator does.

**Warning**: femslash/yuri, fanservice, minor tensions and a bit of drunked antics. Be warned reading for the holidays lol.

It was Christmas Day, and notably in Amestris nothing could be more bored than prodigy state alchemist, Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist. He sat nonchalantly at the windows witnessing the scene of streets clutter with bright snow.

"Sighs, it's Christmas already and just trying to outclass my boredom with no presents and friends is something very gloomy." Ed roared with slack.

Al then walked over to check on his brother, as an alarming rate of cats were inside the midsection of his armor, meowing loudly within. The young state alchemist heard of the feline commotion and looked over to him, with an instant glare.

"Get rid of them Al…NOW!" Ed snapped with his eyes twitching. Al frozed up and went over to the corner and cowered in with the cats.

"You're heartless, brother. It's Christmas, please let them stay here for once. They're cold and lonely!" Al said defensively with tears streaming down his eyes.

The blonde alchemist twitched a vein on his forehead. "I'll say this once and once only…GET RID OF THEM NOW!" Ed yelled out towards Al and the kittens.

"You're a scrooge, brother. Have a heart please? They have nowhere to go." Al said as he comforted the kittens in his armor.

"A scrooge, huh? Well who was the one who tried downing milk on me while I was asleep one night?" Ed asked contemptively.

Al then sweat in a drop. "You do have to drink milk at least sometime, Ed. You need nutrients for your health."

The prodigy alchemist grimaced and turned over his head and mumbled in frustration.

A door knocked. He turned his head slowly and gazed a bit. The door knocked a bit harder.

"Wonder who could that be? Is it that darn mailman again?" He went over for a look. Ed peered his eyes on the hole of the door seeing his friend and commanding officer Roy Mustang, dressed as Santa Claus along with a posse of friends with him such best friend Hughes and family, major Alex Armstrong, Ling and his bodyguard Lan-Fan and others. But what he found suspicious looking outside of the group was a huge present box, of which he dared would not even imagine could be his present

Nevertheless, Ed opened the door without hesitation. "Come in, guys." He said a bit cheerfully.

Roy stepped inside with the group. He pulled out some boxes of presents and all on Ed's Christmas tree, and glared with excitement towards the fullmetal prodigy. "Hey Ed, you're gonna have one hell of a Christmas party here! Just you wait!" He snickered out in enjoyment.

"This better be not one of your damn tricks, colonel douche." Ed glared out on the flame alchemist.

The flamer leered out once more. "Oh you'll find my presents worth your time this Christmas, Ed." As he turned his attention to the giant box. As two female voices seeped a bit out of the box.

Ed looked even more suspiciously on the box again. "What could be in that huge present…?" He placed his hands on his chin in question regarding that dilemma.

"Alright everyone, let's start this party! A merry one that is!" Roared Roy.

Al smiled more with the cats inside. "YAAAY! A party! C'mon kitties, let's get to it!" As he went towards the group in the festivities.

Fullmetal then went over to the table and slumped his head down in defeat. "This is going to be a wrecking day for me. I got a bad feeling about this Christmas party with the colonel pulling strings…"

To Be Continued…for now lol

**A/N:** That's a wrap for part 1 of this enchanting, yet hilarious fic of Ed's lonely holiday! I'll write on more as soon as possible before Christmas Day hits. So thanks for reading and please read and review!


	2. Part 2

Ed's Cool Christmas Presents!

Continuing on to part 2 of this fic, folks! Ed's gonna have one hell of a party he won't forget on Christmas Day! With the lesbian flavor that is!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, at all!

Ed was still slumped down to his chin on the table witnessing events that were not suitable for his eyes, which where dreary now.

Most of the posse including Roy were popping up bottles of champagne and corking out the noses of them like geysers. Even Ling had some little dances on the floor.

"Someone shoot me now. The misery of the holidays is upon me…" Mumbled Ed.

Roy paused a bit and turned around. "What's wrong, runt? Lost your holiday spirit?" He leered.

The fullmetal twitched an eye in anger. "Oh that colonel…I'm gonna give him one hell of a spirit of fist down his throat!"

Nevertheless the party went on. Roy with his santa outfit resumed his wild antics on the living room, dosing his mouth full of fine drinks and did a little "spin" on the ground while Ling and Lan-Fan were speechless of the colonel's strange moves.

While near the table, Alphonse danced and danced around with the cats who were meowing in delight of their new owner. "Kitty! Kitty! You're all enjoying this time, huh?" He said with abundant joy.

Meanwhile, Ed turned his attention to the huge present that was stationed near the corner with strange noise of two females within the box.

"I wonder who are those two women in that present the colonel's giving me…" Ed said with a suspicious gaze of that box.

Roy then went over to the confused prodigy alchemist and hung his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"I see you want to know what's in THAT present, right fullmetal?" The colonel leered.

Ed shoved him off of his shoulder. "As if I want to know, colonel jerk face."

"My, my Ed. Where's your sense of holiday joy. It's Christmas already." Roy then smiled off again and gave the crowd the signal. He then clapped to send it off.

"Alright, everyone. Now we all know It's Christmas and there's a time for presents, right? Roy declared.

"Yes!" The crowd said. "Okay, here's this one for Ed. A special surprise for him this Christmas! Ling you may open it now." He then nodded a signal to Ling, which smiled in response pulled his saber out of his sheath and proceeded to the huge present.

Ed looked on to Ling as he swung the blade that had slashed the box in half, which revealed two blonde women in skimpy santa outfits.

And those two blondes were both Olivier and Riza. The military women who knew Ed very well.

"Tha-tha-that is…you two? Ed stuttered, and pointed out in shock on the two women.

Olivier let out a smile and a glare. "Don't be overeacting, midget. Riza and I are officially a couple now and dearly in love. We're doing this to sate your holiday taste here." She said with a smirk.

"A Merry Christmas to you, Edward." The Ice queen said a little grin. She then headed her attention on Riza.

"Surprised, Edward? This is your present now. Enjoy it! And a Merry Christmas to you as well!" Riza declared as she went on to Olivier's mouth and gave a wild kiss. The ice queen smiled in satisfaction with her beloved lieutenant.

Ed's face dropped in shocked. "A Merry Christmas to you both. Thanks…" He said in surprise.

"Merry Christmas, lieutenant." Olivier smiled more as she groped a bit on Riza's hips.

Ed's face began to blush tomato-side from all the "situation" going on between the blondes, then his nosebleed came in. But even more, something beneath him was rumbling too…

Even the colonel has gotten nosebleed over this moment and is stiring something beneath him too…"I just love Christmas every year. My FAVORITE holiday of the year indeed." He said in drool mode.

"Merry Christmas as well, ma'am." Hawkeye said as she blushed out more towards her lover. They both blushed and resume back to their kissing fest and "holiday off time" as the others watched.

With the exception of Hughes covering the eyes of his daughter Elysia of the "adult situations" that is.

Ling leered on in enjoyment at the sight of the two women, while Lan-Fan smirked a bit with her disappointing eyes on her master.

She smacked him on the side with her sheathed daggers. Ling then favored his head and apologized.

"You see, brother. Christmas is really the time to get together well every year." Al said optimistically as his cats meowed on in his armor.

Ed then went over near the two blonde women and slumped more enjoying it somehow. "You're right Al, I guess it is. Enjoying the good moments, get presents and spend with your dear friends."

He then gazed at both Riza and Olivier which he now got a hold of with their new relationship as a couple. Ed smiled more on the two, wishing now it was really the best Christmas present he ever had.

"It's the best Christmas this season I'm enjoying. Thanks guys!" Ed thoughtfully said, as both Riza and Olivier smiled back at him, both winking at him.

The fullmetal prodigy then smiled back at them, meaning it was the best Christmas he ever had in a while. Yet, still in nosebleeds.

The End

**A/N:** That's it, everyone! My FMA Christmas fic has come to a close. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas and enjoy! Please R&R and thanks!


End file.
